With its weight-tolerance, damping capacity and low cost, the corrugated board is a material widely used in package and structure. The fabrication process of corrugated boards includes paper connection, pre-heating, corrugation, pasting, cooling, stitching, trimming, cutting and stacking. Then, the finished corrugated boards are transferred by a conveyor to be collected, packaged, stored and delivered or to be manufactured into corrugated boxes. The corrugated boards are transferred at a stable speed to the destination by the conveyor. To package the corrugated boards by a given number, the corrugated boards must be counted and separated manually. However, manual counting is apt to have errors and consumes more manpower. Further, if the conveyor is stopped to count the corrugated boards in detail, the finished corrugated boards will be input to the conveyor persistently, which may result in the jam or warpage of the corrugated boards or even the shutdown of the production line.